Dauntless Chamber Orchestra
by pandaswithasprinkleofhappiness
Summary: Four is a new student at Dauntless High School, and is a very dedicated violin player. He gets accepted into the Chamber Orchestra and ends up being stand partners with Tris. He falls heads over heels for her due to her beautiful playing skills on the violin.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Literally the first time writing fanfiction. I honestly I have no idea what I'm doing so feel free to give me constructive criticism in the review section.

It's a normal hot summer day in New York. The sun is blaring as I'm walking towards the subway station with my ear buds in blasting, and my backpack and violin on my I swipe my Metro card into the machine, I hear a familiar voice shouting my name, but I continue walking.

"Tris! Wait up!"

I stop in my tracks and look back to see who it is, and I recognize my best friend, Christina in our school uniform.

"Hey Chris, how are you?" I ask

"How am I? I just ran a whole entire block just to catch up to you. You should lower the volume, you're going to end up deaf one day!" she exclaims.

"Sorry about that, I was just really into my music and a little nervous for the first day of school" I say as I get into the train.

"Nahh, don't worry about it. By the way, what's your schedule I haven't been able to compare schedules with anyone since they posted them later this year" she asks

"Oh crap, I forgot they were online this year, they usually send them out via mail" I groan.

"Well let's hurry and get to school so we can head to the main office and then our lockers!"

Christina and I have been chatting for so long that I hadn't even realize that we had arrived at our station. We get off and out of the station then start walking a block towards our school. We enter our school gates and head towards the main office. I see Samantha, our secretary, at her desk working on some papers and head towards her.

"Hey Samantha, How are you?" I ask

"I'm doing pretty well, just finishing some last minute stuff for the school year. What brings you here to the main office?" she replies

"I was wondering if you can print my schedule out. I had forgotten that this year our school is posting our schedules up, and I had thought they were mailing it to us."

"That's no problem, a handful of people have forgotten to do that too. But in return can you do me a favor?" she asks

"Yeah, anything."

"Well, we're expecting a new student, in fact he just walked in."

I turn around, and see a guy that's about 6 feet tall, with toned muscle. He also has a hooked nose, with dark brown hair, and dreamy eyes. His eyes are a dark dreamy blue. Like a mid-summer night sky type of blue. I blush after realizing that I had been staring for a long time. I turn back to Tori and ask her to continue

"Oh yeah, so I was wondering if you could show him around? I'm pretty sure you guys have mostly similar class and are also in Orchestra together."

"Yeah, that's totally no problem, I don't mind at all."

"Thank you so much Tris!"

I turn back and stick my hand out for him to shake and introduce myself.

"Tris Prior, I'll be your tour guide for today."

"Four Eaton, nice to meet you."

We walk towards the locker area, and drop off our afternoon books. Then we head towards our first class of the day, Geometry. I've honestly hated math throughout my entire high school career. I start chatting Four about random stuff, and we find out that we have quite a lot in common. We both play the violin, (surprisingly for a guy that big), run track and have the same music taste. Mrs. Matthews walks in and we quickly end our conversation. She gives us the usual class outline. She finishes early and allows us to do whatever we want. I quickly look towards Four. I notice that he has been staring at me and quickly turn away pretending to stare at the wall. I turn back and ask Four if he has Orchestra next, and he nods. Thankfully, the bell rings and we walk next to each other in a comfortable silence.

We head towards the music wing and into the orchestra room, and I see the whole entire gang there. I direct Four towards our area and start to unpack Edgar, my violin. He also starts to unpack and while he does that, I greet all of my friends with a hug.

"Hey guys, this is Four, he's a new student here and also plays the violin." I introduce.

"Hey! I'm Zeke, and this is Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Christina, and Will" he introduces and points out to Four"

"Let's get seated in our sections and start tuning so we can play!"

Four and I quickly head towards the middle of the First Violin section, Marlene and Shauna head towards the Second Violin section, Christina to the Viola section, Will and Zeke to the Cello, and Uriah to the Bass. I start skimming through our folder to see what music we have and our conductor, Tori steps on the podium and gives us an A for us to tune. Everyone quickly tunes and Tori briefly introduces herself and tells us to take out the Idylls of Pegasus. We play about two pages until Tori stops us and tells us to pack up since the bell will be ringing soon. As we were rehearsing, I couldn't help but notice how well Four could play. He had a wonderful tone, and didn't exaggerate his vibrato like other students. He was also able to sight read almost perfectly and was able to keep in tempo without rushing the sixteen notes.

We all quickly head towards our next classes, which mine happened to be study hall with Christina. I direct Four in the direction to his next class and hopefully he can find his class. Christina quickly drags me to our class, sits us down on the desks, and stares at me with eager eyes.

"What?" I ask

"You have a thing for Four don't you?"

"W-w-what do y-you mean?" I stutter, cursing myself.

"You know exactly what I mean, It's not every day that Tris Prior is staring at a guy" she says.

"He's just really nice, and I guess he's kinda attractive." I say quietly while slightly red.

"So you do admit that he's attractive" she questions.

"Um, yes?" I squeak as Christina slightly gets closer to my face.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he has hot's for you because he's been staring at you basically most of Orchestra" she practically screams.

"Christina!" I exclaim.

Amazingly, the bell is on time again, and we head towards the lunch room.

**A/N Did I do okay? Let me know if I should continue writing this, because I honestly have no idea what I'm doing right now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites and follows. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with this story right now, and I'm not sure if I will continue writing this because I have so much going on. But I will definitely try my best to update. **

Once I enter the lunch room, I head towards the salad bar line and order what seems like the most edible thing in the cafeteria. I pay for my salad and walk towards my table. I sit between Four and Christina as that's the only seat open. As usual, Uriah is neglecting his actual lunch and just diving straight for the slice of Dauntless Cake. But, he seems to be also reading sheet music as he's doing this. I start munching on the disgusting school food and my thoughts are quickly interrupted by Christina

"Hey Uriah, what's with the sheet music? You're hardly ever this dedicated into practicing where you'd bring it to the table, especially when you're eating Dauntless Cake."

"Oh, I'm just trying to prepare for the NYU pre-college program next week." Uriah says

"Wait, they're still holding auditions? I thought they ended last month." I ask

"Nahhh, you're thinking of the year-round program. I'm just auditioning for the 1 week winter cram session since I want to get better before I audition for colleges."

"Is the winter session new? This is the first time where I've heard people mention it."

"Yeah, they posted it on the website fairly recently, and not many people know about it. You should totally try out for it Tris! I know you can make it, especially with that solo you're playing right now."

I quickly ponder about the option and think about how this could possibly prepare for my possible college choices. There are about six months until I have to decide on my college of choice, and I still have no idea what I want to do with my life. I've been having weekly existential crisis' on my bedroom floor which result in Christina rubbing my back as I'm eating ice-cream.

"I think Tris could definitely make it to their program. She has quite a nice tone and vibrato." Suddenly Four says.

"I don't think I can make it. I mean, auditions are in two weeks and I don't think I can just easily whip up my solo that I just started last week for an audition at NYU." I quickly disagree and turn a dark shade of red.

"If you'd like, I could help you in the practice room's afterschool if you have your solo with you. I think I could help you in some way. If it makes you feel better, I could also audition with you."

"Would you really? I mean, I don't think I could make it, but I think it's worth a shot right?"

"Yeah Tris! I'm almost positive that you will get in. Not many people know about it so I'm almost positive you'll be fine." Uriah exclaims.

"And Tris, you're like one of the best violinists at our school anyways, if it's anyone that can get in, it should be you. You have some insane talent" Christina also exclaims.

"I guess I'll do it then. Uriah, can you text me the application link later?"

"Sure, no problem." He says as the bell rings.

We quickly throw out our trays and part our ways. Before I head to class, I quickly go to my locker and drop off my morning books and exchange them for my afternoon ones which are quite light compared to the afternoon. I guess that's the perk of being a senior, basically having an empty schedule as you've fulfilled basically all of your requirements. I run towards my Studio Art class that Ms. Reyes is teaching. I've signed up for Studio Art this year in hopes that I can learn to draw better, and of course I sort of enjoy doing it anyways.

I enter the room and see Four sitting at a table. I've never imagined the type to draw, but then again, I didn't expect such a tall guy to play the violin either. I join him and sit across from him. Ms. Reyes quickly starts the class and assigns us our first assignment. I decide to do a pencil drawing of my watch as we are supposed to use everyday items and quickly get started. Then I take this opportunity to talk to Four.

"So what do you plan on drawing, Four?" I ask

"Hmmm, I'm not too sure yet. I think I might draw Clara."

"Clara? Aren't we supposed to only draw everyday items." I ask, slightly hurt when Four mentioned a girl's name

"Ahh, you met Clara this morning actually. She's my violin." He says in a playful tone.

I release a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding and decide to end the conversation. I go back to work hoping that I can do most of the outlines of the watch today, and start shading at the end of tomorrow's class. But honestly, it's due next week so I don't have much to worry about. Ms. Reyes tells us to but our stuff into our folders and stack them into our class' pile. I decide to not try to strike a conversation with Four again as it was quite awkward with him in that situation earlier.

I walk to my free period in the orchestra room and sign in for attendance. Since Tori is a lenient teacher, she allows us to go wherever we want I go towards my violin locker and grab Edgar. I walk down the hallway and into the practice rooms and start warming up before Four gets here in 30 when the bell rings. I might as well learn the new orchestra music that Tori has assigned us this year and decide to patch up on Idylls of Pegasus. I've played it before for MYO (Metropolitan Youth Orchestra of NY), but I would like to fix some parts that I messed up at the Carnegie Hall concert. I finish that and then head to the next song, but the door opens to find Four standing at the door.

**A/N: Bleh, I have some assorted ideas for this but, I don't know how it's going to play through with my ideas. I think I'll try to write another chapter and upload it today, but it probably won't be until like 3am EST. I'm trying my best to update, but I'm quite busy with my job and SAT/ACT studying. I think I'll be having a chill day today though so maybe I'll be able to whip up another chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Holy crap, 300+ views? Thank you so much everyone. I didn't expect so many people to read my rubbish story. **

"Hey, what are you doing here? Skipping class?" I ask

"No, I've got study hall, just came in a little late since I needed to fill some stuff out as a new student." Four replies

"Oh, do you want to practice some stuff with me?"

"How about we look at your solo piece together if you have it."

I go to my case and open up the side pocket with loads of stickers from different performances from all of the years of NYSSMA, MYO, All-State and other programs. I grab my piece and place it on the stand allowing Four to scan through it.

"Vivaldi Four Seasons, huh? I played this a few months ago actually so it's still fresh in my mind. Let's run through it and stop where you need some patching up." Four states

We play for about 3 pages until I basically train wreck the whole entire line of measures. I sigh and put my violin in the rest position and wait for Four to respond. He continues playing and stops when he realizes that I've stopped.

"What, why did you stop playing?"

"What do you mean? Aren't you going to correct me? I basically messed up that whole entire line. I thought we were doing this so I can improve."

"What are you talking about? You did perfectly fine. There was no need to stop there when you played it perfectly."

"I'm pretty sure I caused a train wreck there. My fingers basically couldn't keep up with the tempo and were mostly out of tune."

"Don't worry so much about it, you've been doing perfectly fine. You don't give yourself enough credit Tris."

I blush and nod then motion to continue where we left off. We finish the piece and I wait for Four's advice.

"You know, you're playing this perfectly fine. You just need to stop doubting yourself. Play with confidence, it'll sound much better" he says.

"Oh thanks. Do you want to play something else for fun? It's only 3pm right now and I don't have to be home until 4:30pm" I ask

"Oh shit. It's this late already? I told my dad that I'd be home at 3. I better get going then" he cringes

"Alright, I'll walk you to the subway station or home so if you get lost. I know how confusing this area could be. Just let me pack up"

"It's honestly no big deal I think I'll be fine. I don't want you to go out of your way or anything"

"Don't worry about it; I need to take the subway home anyways." I respond as I pack

"Okay." He says defeated

We quickly leave the school and walk a few blocks until we hit the station. We part ways and I start heading towards my way home. I quickly get on the subway and find an empty seat. I plug in my headphones and start listening to Passion Pit. I think about my pre-college audition and think if it's actually worth trying for. I mean, I have no idea what I'm doing with my life my future so maybe it could guide me. I've always loved playing the violin and it's been an amazing experience being in different orchestras.

I arrive at my station after all of that thinking and start walking towards my family's apartment. It's quite spacious considering that it's for 3 people. I start feeling depressed remembering how dad had passed away from the 9/11 attack. I feel like I have no right to be sad about that though since I was 4. I didn't know him that well and the only person that only has that right should be mom.

I ride up the elevator and head towards the apartment. I head straight to my room after unlocking the door and dive straight into my bed. Burying myself in pillows and blankets, I fall into a deep slumber

**A/N: Oops, I lost track of time and basically uploaded this an hour late. Better now than never right? Notify me for any typos and opinions on the story so far. I want to know how I'm doing with this story and if you think I'm heading towards the right direction. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: oops I think it's been nearly 2 weeks since I've updated. Enjoy! **

I wake up to the sound of the beeping alarm and think to myself. Today is Tuesday; I've got about 3 more days until my audition to the NYU program. I get out of bed, and head towards the bathroom for a shower. I shampoo, condition my hair, and run my body with vanilla body wash. After standing for a solid 5 minutes after I've finished everything, I finally shut the water off and get out. I dress in my school uniform. A white blouse, a black blazer with the Dauntless symbol, and black pleated skirt. Then, I head towards my room to blow dry my hair and apply my usual make up. I like to keep things light and only apply concealer for my dark circles and occasional spots, eyeliner, and mascara. After getting ready, I grab my backpack and violin and run to the kitchen to eat a chocolate chip muffin and head to school

* * *

I walk into the building and drop off my violin into Tori's room. I quickly head to my locker and to class. I'm quite early so I take my time getting to my seat. I decide to sit next to Four in Geometry and that's when I realized something.

"Hey Four, do you do any extra-curricular activities?" I ask

"Not really, I'm thinking of doing Cross Country in the fall and Track in the spring, why?" He questions

"Oh, I guess no one mentioned it to you yet. Well in our school we have a chamber orchestra that students who are highly skilled can join. We have our own class period, which hasn't been established yet and that should be sometime around next week. Also, we meet after sports, which should be from 6pm-7:30pm. I know it's pretty late, and considering that most people do sports too. But I think it would be really cool if you could join, we're a little short of people after the seniors graduated last year" As I continue to babble, he cuts me off

"I would love to join, do I need to audition?"

"Ahh, yeah. I think you should speak to Tori, and she'll assign a time where you can play something for her. But she's quite observant, so you might not have to audition since you're pretty skilled." I end our conversation as Mrs. Matthews enters the room.

She talks about formal proofs the whole entire period, but honestly I'm not paying attention as math is the most boring subject ever

* * *

The dreadful period finally ends, and I start packing my stuff, as Four waits for me. We walk to the Orchestra room together, enjoying each others companies. I'm not sure if it's on purpose or not, but his hand keeps bumping into mine. Even though it's several inches away, I still feel his hand radiation heat, causing my palms to slightly sweat. I decide to be brave and hold his hand. His large hand, making mine feel small laces his fingers with mine. I quickly redden, and continue walking in the hallways. Our hands part when we're in the Orchestra room. I feel Christina eyeing me suspiciously, but giving me that look where we'll talk later.

As my face quickly cools down, I quickly unpack Edgar and head to the music stand. I grab out the song that Tori wants us to sight read. It's called Perseus. It's quite an adventurous song based on the Ancient Greek Era. I play this quite easily, as it's not too hard, but I can hear that other people are also struggling, which is understandable. Sight reading has always been hard, especially since most people don't like to take private lessons and play things on their own. We've reached towards the end part of the song where it accelerates and as far as I'm concerned, I'm also having some trouble keeping up to tempo, but I manage. We all finish at the same time, with a few notes out of tune here and there, but it sounds pretty good overall. I'm sure Tori will pick this song for our concert later in the year, as she's really into the adventurous type of songs.

We end our rehearsal with discussing the solo parts of Idylls of Pegasus. We end up having Zeke cello soloist, Uriah bass soloist, Christina viola soloist, and I somehow end up with the first violin solo that closes the song. This honestly shouldn't be happening, there are honestly people who could play this solo better than me, for example Four. When everyone is packing, I decide to ask Four if he wants the solo. I honestly think he could play it so much better than me with precision, and beautiful tone.

"Um, Four?"

He turns around and asks "What's up?"

"I don't think I deserve the solo. I think you should have it, you'll play it way better than I ever can."

His face immediately softens "Why do you think that? You're an amazing player. I think you'll just fine. If you can get into NYU pre-college, then I'm positively sure that you'll do fine in the solo. If it makes you happy, I can help you with your solo when we're both free."

"Would you really? Thanks so much. I've never really been the one to play solos, so I'm pretty nervous. Even though the concert is about 4 months away, and that's plenty of time to prepare, I can't help but think that I'll somehow fuck up on stage."

"You're honestly worrying too much about this. You should focus on your audition, which will go fine too. Just relax, enjoy the last of the warm weather in New York before it's ice cold again."

"Mhmm." is all I respond as I quickly pack up Edgar and walk to study hall with Christina with a whole entire period of interrogation.

* * *

"Prior. So what you're saying is, that you guys were holding hands just because you wanted it?!" Christina practically screams into my ear

"Umm, I guess. I might have feelings for him, but I'm not too sure. I mean I've only met the guy yesterday. He's pretty hot and he's been helping me a lot with Orchestra."

"I know he totally has it for you. He's only been staring at you, even though Lauren is practically shoving her boobs in his face in the other periods. I feel bad for him though, the poor guy just wants to be left alone to day dream about our wonderful Tris."

I blush at that thought of him day dreaming about me, which probably wouldn't happen "Christina! I doubt he would day dream about me all day. I mean I don't get it. I'm not pretty, but I'm not ugly either. I'm practically built like a 12 year old."

"Tris, don't worry you're gorgeous. Four practically has been drooling over you the past few days."

"Can we please just drop this? Its really awkward talking about this in public. Maybe during the weekend perhaps?"

"Sure, you wanna leave early to get some lunch? Maybe we'll get some extra cake since no one will be there?"

"Of course" There's no way I would ever deny some extra cake.

* * *

**A/N: There was a little FourTris action going on here. I'm thinking about taking their relationship slow, even though in the real books they got together in 2ish weeks. I honestly have no idea, I'm just writing whatever comes to mind. Anyways,I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know your opinions in the review section.**


End file.
